El peso de mis cadenas
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: Para HikariCaelum "Ahora mismo, contemplando el fondo de los ojos oscuros del hombre que más fidelidad me había otorgado, con el agotamiento de revivir las más agónicas memorias de mi vida y aun sin recuperarme del dolor que mi cuerpo ha recibido está noche, puedo decir que la muerte me espera."


_El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

~ **El peso de mis cadenas** ~

.

_Las cadenas que más nos encadenan son las cadenas que hemos roto._

~ _Antonio Porchia_ ~

.

_El acto constituye la trama del destino_.

.

Dicen que en el último instante de tu vida, recuerdas todas las acciones que llevaste a cabo durante toda la existencia que has llevado.

Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, podría dar fe de ello.

Quizás, en más de una ocasión había contemplado el rostro de la muerte, muchos serán capaces de testificar que he estado ante las puertas del descanso eterno, pero jamás había sido de una forma tan definitiva como ahora.

Porque de alguna u otra manera, mi vida va a acabar pronto.

Lo sabía perfectamente desde hacia un tiempo, en realidad, podría decir que estaba convencido de ello.

Y era un gran alivio.

Había estado firmemente convencido de ello, y, aunque nadie pueda creerlo, ideé incluso, la mejor de las muertes para contribuir a que el destino siga el rumbo que mantiene hasta ahora.

Mi trabajo ha sido arduo, aunque no tanto como el que dejo a quienes quedan detrás de mí.

La brisa nocturna nos envuelve, a mí y a Harry, el niño que debe pasar aun por más pruebas antes de cumplir con su destino, su tan esperado y definitivo destino. Me permito mirarlo un instante, preguntándome si será capaz de soportar el peso de las cadenas que dejo en su espalda.

Y la determinación que veo, nítida, clara, rotunda, en los ojos verdes —los ojos de Lily Evans— me da la fuerza que necesito.

Ese niño ha crecido tanto, en tan poco tiempo, que resulta increíble pensar en todo lo que ha afrontado hasta ahora. Si de algo debo estar orgulloso, eso es del gran hombre que será Harry Potter, cuando haya crecido y sobrevivido a la guerra.

Porque lo hará_. Claro, que lo hará_.

No debería dudar ni un solo instante de ello.

Harry ha superado ya tantas pruebas, ha logrado atravesar tantos obstáculos y superado tantas expectativas que este segundo de duda me parece una terrible condena por mi parte.

Lo logrará. Y debo _morir _con esa certeza. No estará solo, me recuerdo a mi mismo, mientras rememoro las palabras que sellan el pacto en mi testamento.

La señorita Granger, Hermione Jean Granger, estará a su lado para controlar la acaloradamente de Harry. Y el señor Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Tres amigos.

Tres hermanos.

Cierro los ojos por un momento, cansado. El rumbo de mis pensamientos parece debilitarme y entiendo el motivo.

Por primera vez en muchos años, me siento más débil de lo que creo tolerable, pero, aun así, me siento mucho más ligero de lo que me he sentido en muchos, muchos años.

Quizás he de morir esta noche, pero ansío que las cadenas que se han comenzado a romper desde hace ya algún tiempo, se pierdan con mi muerte y liberen a quienes he apresado con ellas. Ese es mi deseo más profundo, liberarme a mí y a todos de los hilos que he utilizado, los hilos que han utilizado conmigo y los hilos de la vida, de la muerte.

Quiero ser libre.

Es hora de volver a Hogwarts, donde pereceré.

Sí, sé que será esta noche. O al menos, lo intuyo y lo deseo. Aquellas tormentosas imágenes, aquellos recuerdos oscuros aun invaden mi mente, aun puedo sentir el dolor, la impotencia, la rabia que me han atormentado en silencio.

Nos encontramos con Madame Rosmerta en el camino, y la mirada en sus ojos lo dice todo.

_Imperius._

Sí, esta es la noche.

Aunque he visto el rostro de la muerte esta noche, sé que volveré a encontrármela de nuevo, está vez, sin el amargo dolor de los recuerdos. Revivir la batalla, la pelea, el fin de mi hermana ha sosegado mi espíritu, no serenado, porque en todos estos años jamás he encontrado la paz que ansío desde aquel momento.

Pero esos recuerdos me han liberado.

Pareciera como si los hubiese perdido, aunque los puedo ver pujando en algún sector de mi mente por volver al escenario central.

Sin embargo, no hay tiempo siquiera para lamentaciones y críticas. No está noche.

Debo ir a Hogwarts, debo ir a mi hogar.

En toda mi vida, y tengo 116 años, han habido demasiadas cosas de las qué me he arrepentido.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no habían sido tantos como cabría esperar de alguien tan viejo. No obstante, mis errores han sido grandes, algunos más que otros.

Igual que mis aciertos.

Lo que sucede es que todo se paga en la vida, de una u otra forma.

He aprendido, pese a todo— ¿O debería decir, gracias a todo?—, qué los seres humanos, ya sea magos o muggles, tienden a buscar la perfección en un mundo donde la perfección es inalcanzable, imposible, utópica.

Pero es la meta.

Y muchos hemos sacrificado demasiado al perseguir ese fin, muchas veces sin importar los medios.

Algunos, como yo, aprenden qué a cada cuota de avaricia, rencor, ira le corresponde un precio igual. He vivido para remediar mis errores, y he vivido para cometer errores.

Porque los errores son aquellas cosas qué nos hace humanos.

Yo soy un humano, aunque sean pocos los qué me ven así.

En una noche así, cuando no hay nada qué perder, me pregunto ¿cual será el castigo de mis errores?

Espero qué el precio no sea muy alto para quienes quedan detrás. Y, aunque sea egoísta, espero que el mío sea justo.

Merlín sabe qué todo lo qué he hecho ha sido en pos de salvación del mundo mágico, así como del mundo muggle. Dos mundos que deberían convivir en armonía, no invadidos por el temor a la muerte. Un mundo dentro de otro.

¿Es acaso necesaria la muerte, el terror el dolor, la agonía, el miedo, las razas? La respuesta es no.

_Uno que no existe sin el otro. _

Un gran ejemplo de la relación de Harry y Voldemort.

Pienso en ellos, y deseo qué Harry logré vencer en los tiempos oscuros qué le esperan. Ojala pudiese decirle que espere a la hora más oscura de la noche, porque allí se presentan las luces del amanecer con el brillo de la esperanza.

Harry tendrá que ser fuerte… Un poco más.

Pienso en Severus y anhelo qué encuentre la paz en su interior. Y qué sea fuerte, porque ahora cargara con una más de mis cadenas. _Pobre Severus, ha sufrido tanto en esta vida que eligió, siendo tan joven._

Me recuerda a mi mismo.

Pienso en Minerva, mi vieja y querida amiga, qué sabe más de mi qué muchas personas pero qué, aún así, hay tanto qué desconoce. Se qué ella podrá mantener la paz y mis alumnos —nuestros alumnos— así como nuestro querido Hogwarts a salvo. Confío plenamente en Minerva. Es una de las pocas personas en quien confío plenamente, y sé que en sus manos, las cosas mejoraran.

Pienso en Elphias Doge y su rostro verdoso y picado— causado por la viruela de dragón—, convertido en mi primer amigo de la escuela. ¿Qué dirá mi viejo amigo cuando ya no este? Espero que Elphias pueda cumplir las metas que se ha propuesto para lo que le queda de vida. ¡Por fortuna es más que la que queda para mí!

Pienso en mi hermano, Aberthforth, quien es tres años menor qué yo. Recuerdo que nos llevábamos tan bien como podíamos llevarnos dos seres tan diferentes. El fue más un hombre de acción, mi más fiel arma fueron, en general _no_ siempre, las palabras y el análisis.

Recuerdo aquella fascinación extraña de mi hermano menor por las cabras, su persistencia al pedir cada noche qué nuestra madre nos leyese "Gruñona, La Cabra Mugrienta".

Hace tiempo qué no somos los mismos pero… me pregunto qué sentirá cuando muera. Rememoro la última charla que tuve con él. Ojala no hubiese perdido las esperanzas.

Espero que pueda ser feliz.

Pienso en mi padre, elegante, atractivo, de ojos brillantes. En su furia, en su ira, en… Azkaban.

En mí que a los diez años, había conocido el rostro de la locura.

Nada más y nada menos qué en el rostro de mi padre qué asustado, angustiado, desesperado, había cometido la injusticia de la justicia por mano propia. Sí bien su idea no había sido herir de gravedad sino asustar, al final no había podido detenerse. La historia común de todos los relatos de venganza.

Su cuerpo pudriéndose en Azkaban…

Pienso en los ojos oscuros de mi madre, tan serenos y tan hermosos cuando sonreía, amablemente. En su cabello, del más lustroso negro azabache, que llevaba recogido en un tirante moño alto. Su rostro angustiado cuando su esposo, mi padre, fue enviado a Azkaban. Su preocupación por su hija enferma, cegada por un trauma imposible de curar…

Su muerte temprana e injusta a manos de mi propia hermana. Mi desesperada hermana, incapaz de controlar su magia.

La sonrisa de Ariana cuando apenas era una pequeña dulce e inocente qué podía vivir las ilusiones y los sueños con libertad. Aquel hermoso cabello rubio que le rodeaba el rostro angelical, adorable.

Su risa. ¡Que hermosa fue su risa, y nunca la aprecié!

Sus juegos. Su magia de colores suaves que brillaban en el ambiente.

Aquellas vivencias de mi infancia qué se plasmaron en mi mente y se destrozaron cual frágil pieza de cristal cuando la ira y la afrenta de unos niños, detuvo la felicidad...

Su mirada vacía, carente de emociones, aquella tarde, al regresar a casa.

Su mirada vacía, sin sentido, aquella noche en la que acabó con nuestra madre, Kendra.

Su mirada plateada…

Y… su muerte. Por mi causa.

El golpe que mi hermano me dio en el funeral de nuestra hermana.

El reproche en sus ojos…

El dolor en su mirada…

Y mi profunda afición por el cuento de los tres hermanos.

Tantas cosas habían marcado mi vida…

Aquellos que me llamaron el más brillante alumno qué jamás había pisado Hogwarts.

Mis compañeros, mis amigos más cercanos, a aquellos que les permití entrar en mi universo.

La línea que siguió mi vida.

Yo escalaba los grandes pilares del conocimiento, apuntando al éxito, el que conseguí, sí, y por el que recibí premios en mi escuela. Y fuera de ella.

Hasta que lo perdí todo, y, ¿Qué fue lo peor? En ese momento estaba tan ciego que no lo comprendí.

Entonces, llegó Gellert Grindelwald.

Pensar en él es doloroso, pero no puedo disponer del tiempo necesario para reflexionar sobre él. Gellert, a quien creí mi amigo, Gellert…

Todo sucede a gran velocidad a mí alrededor, lo veo claramente y soy capaz de discernir que las cosas se volverán oscuras a partir de ahora. He dejado a Harry inmovilizado bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

_Perdóname, muchacho. _

El fin está cerca. Y veo todos los rostros que sirven a Voldemort, no, a Tom. Porque para mí, el sigue siendo Tom. Un Tom que ha dañado lo más precioso que poseía, su alma.

Me apena que él rechace la salvación. Pero no hay vuelta atrás, no para él.

Cruzo mis ojos con los de mi viejo amigo, Severus. Amigo, repito, en mi fuero interno porque esa era una aproximación bastante exacta de la relación que nos une, aunque claro, era muy probable que el pobre Severus no considere amistad a las cadenas que lo unen hacia el viejo director del Colegio.

Estaba seguro qué, en el momento decisivo, Harry haría lo correcto.

Con esa certeza, podía irme en paz.

En todos estos años ha demostrado siempre qué era un muchacho fuerte y decidido. Sería un gran hombre, de eso estaba seguro. Y cuando llegara el momento, aquel momento tan esperado cuando 'uno de los dos deba morir a manos del otro', el muchacho tomara la decisión correcta.

Desde que había oído esa profecía, hace ya más de dieciséis años, había tenido que considerar tantas cosas, a tantas personas, tantos peligros. Había perdido a tantos magos bondadosos y brujas talentosas, como James y Lily Potter.

_Lily tu amor ha resultado ser la maldición de Voldemort. Amaste a tu hijo con tanta intensidad, con tanto valor. Me sentía honrado de haberte conocido_.

Me divertía, un poco más de lo qué debería, _lo qué puede hacer la ignorancia en una mente brillante._ Me había sucedido a mí, y ahora estaba a punto de sucederle a Tom. Porque Tom había jugado con cosas qué iban más allá del entendimiento, había jugado a ser un dios. Y las armas podrían volverse contra él.

De hecho, esperaba qué así fuera.

Durante un eterno minuto, me permití desearle mucha suerte a Harry mientras enfrentaba a quienes habían acudido a matarme.

Draco Malfoy empuñaba la varita —su pulso acelerado y tembloroso era un augurio de qué no iba a lograr pronunciar la maldición— eso era un alivio. No quería dañar un alma qué todavía tenía salvación. Y los ojos de Severus me contemplaron con decisión pero... ¿culpa? No iba a estar seguro nunca porque Severus era capaz de ocultar tanto sus emociones qué a veces me desconcertaba. Sabiendo qué sólo faltaba poco y qué las fuerzas comenzaba a mermar en mí, mire sus ojos con fijeza.

Y supliqué.

Quería qué terminase ya. Quería descansar por fin. Lo ansiaba luego de una noche tan terrible.

Mi mano inerte, maldita, parecía volverse más y más pesada. Sólo saber lo qué la había causado me provocaba enfado y dolor. Mi deseo de pedir perdón y ser perdonado por mi hermana y mis padres.

Por superar mi egoísmo, por...

Ver sus rostros una vez más. Había tenido qué aprender a vivir con este dolor inmenso qué me encargaba, qué se confundía con la culpa y la amargura.

Esperaba qué mi esfuerzo hubiese valido la pena.

Afortunadamente, todo estaba en orden. Quizás no todo, pero lo qué quedaba ya no dependía de mí. Estaba fuera del juego.

Apenas percibo que sucede, sólo pretendo que Severus llevé a cabo la última de mis peticiones.

Y aunque fuese increíble, percibo todo en cámara lenta.

Todo a mí alrededor era tan difuso, tan lejano y tan etéreo como sí lo estuviese viendo a la distancia, a través de un cristal semitransparente. Pensé en tantos detalles, como mi primer día en Hogwarts, con Elphias.

En la fama poco agradable qué me precedía, en mis días de escuela.

En mis hermanos. Mis dos hermanos pequeños. En mi madre y su angustiosa dedicación. En mi propia amargura por sentirme atado, por sentirme prisionero de mi familia. ¿Puede decirme alguien un pecado mayor? Mi tía de escape Gellert. Mis sueños más descabellados, mis fantasías más alocadas y mis divagaciones más estrafalarias. Y mi hermano, Gellert y yo batiéndonos a duelo, repartiendo maldiciones entre nosotros. Y mi hermana, finalmente, muerta. Y yo tienen mi sueño cumplido ¿no? Liberado y miserable. Lo demás es historia. Lo demás carece de sentido en este instante. Lo demás se pierde en nebulosos recuerdos y diáfanas memorias. Mi vida entera ha estado marcada por mis grandes errores.

Mi vida entera dedicada a vivir con mi culpa, mi dolor, mi error. Siempre fui tan egoísta... Y tan débil ante las tentaciones mismas qué me ofrecía el destino. Estoy seguro, en este momento, habiendo revivido ya la más oscura época de mi vida, qué nadie puede despreciarme como yo lo hago.

Aunque, a decir verdad, ha habido cosas qué nunca he hecho y cosas de las cuales me siento orgulloso. Mis logros no compensan, pero espero, contribuyan a la nueva época de paz qué ansío esperando

Sólo Severus entiende la súplica, y me permito mirar a Harry, quien sigue invisible a los ojos de los demás.

Ojala pudiese pedirle perdón. Las pruebas más difíciles apenas comienzan para él.

He sido siempre un constructor de cadenas, así como he sido quien las ha destruido.

Ahora mismo, contemplando el fondo de los ojos oscuros del hombre que más fidelidad me había otorgado, con el agotamiento de revivir las más agónicas memorias de mi vida y aun sin recuperarme del dolor que mi cuerpo ha recibido está noche, puedo decir que la muerte me espera.

La muerte, una vieja amiga, también. Una amiga que me ha esperado durante años, que me ha acompañado por momentos y que se ha llevado muchos de mis más preciados tesoros.

Y cuando la oscuridad finalmente cae sobre mí, quiero sonreír.

…

[…] _Y, entonces recibió a la muerte, como si fuese una vieja amiga y se marchó con ella de buen grado. Y, así, como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida._

~ La fábula de los tres hermanos ~

[Fragmento]

…

* * *

N/A: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, en su último día. HikariCaelum espero que te haya gustado!

Bueno, este relato del director nació inspirado con la frase que está al final de la historia, el final de la fábula de los tres hermanos, que era su cuento favorito XD Me pareció interesante entrar en la mente de Dumbledore, aunque, sinceramente, no podía llegar a comprenderlo del todo. Como dijiste, un personaje muy profundo.

P.D: Decidí subir este hoy, para el otro hacerlo mañana.

.

.

Saludos ^^


End file.
